Thicker Side of the Mist
by OrangeSensei
Summary: Kisame has a complex side Itachi x Kisame PWP, OOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters from the show/manga yay.

A/N: If you do not like Kisame x Itachi press 'back' now. I want no comments such as, "omfg, my Itachi, what hav u done wit my Itachi?!?!111!1?!" 'Cause I might explode

But anyway, I like poetic writing where you kind of have to think about the metaphor or the meaning behind something, so I slightly (or not? XD) incorporated that into this(these) piece(s). This story is about the emotional side of Kisame (how I view him). This is also my first story in like 3 years. It's a one-shot, PWP and a tad OOC. Hope you enjoy Help me improve.

------

Thicker Side of the Mist

-----

_The moon was full._

_Clouds dissipated in tiny wisps._

_The darkness was thick._

_The father would not touch him._

_The mother was no longer with them._

_The people were curious._

_The father did not cry. He barely looked._

_He wanted a son…_

_The mist grew deeper._

"Kisame." His voice seemed drowsy.

Kisame turned to face him. His eyes were as dark as his hair. He seemed to scold as he twisted his body to face Kisame from the bed.

"Itachi?" Kisame mildly whispered.

The dark haired man remained silent, staring directly at Kisame with no expression placed upon him. After a moment his eyes darted across Kisame's body then returned to the floor as he adjusted his body. Kisame gazed at the back of Itachi's head, wondering of the strange stare he received.

"What?" Kisame asked gently.

Itachi leaned forward, beginning to remove his boots. Once that was complete he tossed them aside and started on his coat.

"Nothing." He said after a long while.

Kisame continued to stare at Itachi's back. He watched as Itachi released his shoulders from the cloak, leaving a revealing mesh under-shirt. Kisame took a deep breath then returned his sight to the window. He placed his hands on the windowpane and leaned his forehead onto the glass. The wind was rough outside the hotel walls. The trees struggled to remain straight. The moon was hidden behind long black clouds as the stars flickered lightly. Kisame remained emotionless as the weather rushed outside.

"Stop it." Itachi suddenly announced.

Kisame did not move. "Stop what?" He asked calmly.

"Thinking." He said, turning his body to lie on his stomach, crossing his arms to support his chin.

"You want me to stop thinking?" Kisame said in a breath. "You can't…"

"If I can then so can you." Itachi stated as he rolled over onto his back.

Kisame responded with a low hum.

"We will catch Naruto. We have to be more careful around the Sannin." Itachi said as he crossed his arms along his chest.

Kisame lifted himself from the window and turned to Itachi. "The wind is strong tonight." He gazed indirectly at the dark haired ninja's eyes.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Itachi glowered.

"I did." Kisame huffed. "I don't want to talk about business right now."

"I knew you were distracted tonight." Itachi stared at the roof. "What are you thinking about…?"

"I'm not discussing my emotions with you." Kisame stepped forward, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"It's about your childhood." Itachi sighed.

"Stop it." Kisame lowered his head in an angry tone.

"Stop dwelling on the past." Itachi said clearly. "What's done is done… Besides, your strength has proved to be greater than any ninja of the Mist, you should be glad to have left that nation… I think they delayed your true strength… Since you left and joined the Akatsuki you have grown significantly haven't you? The foolish, war obsessed Mist ninja have lost a great warrior…"

Kisame paused a long while, folding his hands together. It was not until a minute later that it struck him. "Itachi… did you just comment me?" He twisted to gaze at Itachi.

Itachi simply hummed slightly, still observing the roof. Kisame took a deep breath and outlined Itachi's frame.

'He always does this… He has his way of seducing…' 

"And I enjoy that…" Kisame whispered.

"What?" Itachi asked.

Kisame altered himself to kneel on the bed. "You forgot to mention another advantage…" He claimed as he crawled up the bed to straddle Itachi. "The opportunity… to meet you." His hands tenderly entangled into the Uchiha's hair, gradually undoing the headband that covered the dark haired ninja's forehead.

"I leave that observation to your eyes." Itachi said as he brought his hands up to Kisame's face and delicately caressed the shark's black stripes upon his face.

"Why?" Kisame asked as he partly closed his eyes to Itachi's firm touch.

"I like to hear you say it." Itachi lifted his grip to remove Kisame's headband. Afterwards, completing this, he tossed it aside with his own.

"Mm." Kisame almost agreed, grabbing Itachi's left hand and inserted the Uchiha's fingers into his mouth.

Itachi grumbled a bit. He took his free hand and led it to open Kisame's cloak. Once the clothing was unfastened the Uchiha immediately struck at the shark's belt.

"You can be vivacious when you want to be…" Kisame stated, freeing the fingers that lingered within his mouth.

"Get off me." Itachi demanded. Kisame grit his teeth and flipped so that his back slammed against the mattress.

Itachi sat up instantly and twisted his torso to alter Kisame's clothing. His hands' actions flung open Kisame's cloak. With no expression leaving a trace upon him, Itachi lifted the shark's under-shirt, presenting a well-toned, grayish blue abdomen. Itachi took no time to lower himself downward, allowing his tongue to skim the soft and warm flesh that belonged to a strong warrior.

"Why is it that the young become so lively when in certain situations? I'm always surprised when you turn to this energy." Kisame grinned as he raked his hands through his hair.

Itachi's fingers twisted to remove Kisame's belt. As the belt clanked open, Itachi unzipped the dark pants under him, unveiling the beginning. The Uchiha's tongue inched down to obtain the taste of the shark's hips and groin area. He, without hesitation, shuffled the pants down. Itachi's tongue followed close behind the lowering clothing, trailing along intimate skin. Kisame lightly rolled his head aside, sighing a satisfactory breath, placing his grip upon the mattress. As the shark's member steadily was revealed, Itachi barely took in air. His instant reaction was to take him.

"Why are you so quick tonight?" Kisame asked.

Itachi settled himself between Kisame's legs, sitting himself on his knees and crouching over the body below him. "I'm mad." He mumbled.

Kisame opened his eyes towards Itachi. "Why?"

"The mission was unsuccessful." The Uchiha stated as he stroked Kisame's abdomen, starring blankly.

"Tomorrow's another day." Kisame said while itching his neck.

Itachi droned inwardly and replaced his focused onto Kisame's person. He licked his lips to wet them and positioned soft kisses at the base of the shark's manhood. Kisame gasped with a warm breath. Blood flow surged towards his lower half.

"I am already feeling better about it all." Itachi growled smoothly.

The Uchiha nipped at the shark's need, through his teeth he drew out his tongue to nicely caress the flesh. He left a fine trail of saliva before allowing his mouth to embrace the manhood. Kisame hissed, his fingers treading within the blankets beneath him.

"I-Itachi…" Kisame moaned huskily.

The Uchiha sucked generously, his tongue snaking about. Kisame sighed with a genuine breath, his legs shifting slightly. Heat passed through every vein, attached to each red blood cell. The shark bore his sharp teeth, his chest expanding, his eyes tightly closed. Just as the room passionately melted Itachi halted. Kisame's eyes jolted open, glaring at Itachi as the young man crookedly sat up and rubbed his lips.

"Wha-? Why did you stop so quickly today?" The shark gasped.

"You are always so quick to cum… Always too tired to continue after…" Itachi mumbled as he made his way to Kisame's side, lying next to him, beginning to lower his pants.

"Mm… Now what?" Kisame groaned, starring vacantly at the roof.

"…Don't be a fool…" Itachi sighed.

Kisame looked to face Itachi then viewed his actions. "Ah." He grinned mischievously.

He flipped over, smiling as Itachi threw his pants aside and nonchalantly laid straight. Kisame touched Itachi's shoulders in an abnormally tender manner. He leaned in to nestle his mouth against the Uchiha's neck, kissing frivolously. His hands came down to lift and reposition the Uchiha's leg to open wide. Kisame relocated himself in between Itachi's legs, stroking the milky white thighs of the ninja. Itachi picked up his legs to allow the hands to explore his flesh. With a spirited grip he grabbed Kisame's dangling clothes. He pulled at the heavy man, active and urgent. Kisame skimmed his velvet lips across the plain of Itachi's young chest, every so often letting his tongue fall upon the tepid pale skin. Kisame serenely clutched at Itachi's legs, kneading his knees.

"Hurry." Itachi griped. He tensed his legs, grabbing Kisame's hips and tugging.

"So demanding." Kisame panted in a smirk.

The shark placed his index and middle finger to his lips, graciously wetting them. Once saliva coated them he ran his fingers down, brushing passed heat and resting at a perfect destination. Itachi, still emotionless, took a long inhalation and rested his head. Kisame lifted himself to view Itachi. The shark's sodden fingers pressed with mild force, penetrating the experienced ninja's body. Itachi closed his eyes with an almost angered look. Kisame stared at the Uchiha's vanishing expression as he spread his fingers.

"Kisame, don't bother." Itachi hissed.

"But I like this." Kisame smiled.

"I don't care." Itachi glared at him promptly.

Kisame puffed a bit but obeyed. He removed his fingers to grasp his manhood, positioning himself against the Uchiha. Kisame glanced steadily at Itachi then returned his sight to his progress. The Uchiha glared at Kisame, like a viper targets its prey. Kisame could not help but become distracted by him.

"Please stop that…" Kisame squinted his eyes.

"You always say you like my eyes." Itachi said in a leisurely tone.

"Not when you look like you're going to kill me." Kisame sighed.

"Just continue." Itachi relaxed his neck again.

Kisame shook his head, returning his attention to his pleasure. He drew in a large breath and pushed. Nothing emitted from the Uchiha's wondrous lips. Kisame noted this instantaneously. Itachi merely laid his head back and effortlessly closed his eyes. Kisame frowned. He viciously clasped Itachi's hips and drew him closer. He pushed again, this time planting his hands on either side of the Uchiha's head, looming menacingly over him. His eyes fell upon Itachi who still had no passion upon him. Again Kisame sneered.

"Stop ignoring me." Kisame snapped.

Itachi slightly opened his eyes but only to snicker at the shark then return to the state he once was in. Kisame gasped vaguely in anger and shock. He roughly drove himself farther into Itachi with no remorse, afterwards gazing down on him to catch any sign of reaction.

Nothing.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's hair just to force his eyes open. "Knock it off Itachi!" He hollered.

The skilled ninja revealed his eyes to leer again. They both watched each other with different expressions. Itachi broke the stare with an indifferent yawn and the closing of his eyes again and a slight tilt of his head. Kisame gasped and grimaced. His grip tightened on the bed sheets.

He could not understand.

'Every night…' 

Kisame lifted his clutch and snatched Itachi's hips. He intensely began thrusting into Itachi, uncaring of the supposed pain the male might feel. No response came from the Uchiha. Not a tense of muscles, not a frown or twitch of his brow. Kisame growled loudly. He roughly grinded himself against Itachi, shoving himself far. Not even blood leaked in reply to Kisame's rugged pattern, Itachi was too talented. He moaned in ridged pleasure, laying his head onto Itachi's chest.

"Itachi… Come one." Kisame groaned. "Why do you always have to do this…?" His pushes became desperate, sweat beginning to exceed.

Itachi smiled inwardly. Kisame pounded deeply into Itachi, every thrust a regret of the one before. He regretted not pleasing Itachi. The heat pressured Kisame to continue. The curtains would soon close again, like they do every night.

Like every night…

Like every night: a kind remark to rise the mood, then nothing. Like an old dog, a moment of play then too tired to continue… Uninterested.

The bed creaked in a harsh rhythm. The wall became abused. Itachi sighed, but it was an impassive air. He grabbed the headboard but what seemed to only be a mean to keep his arms from falling asleep. Kisame moaned after every forced shove. Pressure built below his abdomen. Yet another night the shark was subjected to release himself out of insecurity and irritation. A few more thrusts were provided before Kisame heaved a sigh and climbed off Itachi. He lazily pulled up his pants and returned to Itachi's side, laying in complete silent unease. Itachi also returned his pants to normal then turned on his side away from Kisame, crossing his arms.

Kisame looked to him in squinted his eyes. "What is up with you?" He hoarsely asked.

"Kisame, you are a decent image of one who has enough brawn but not enough brain." Itachi sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kisame hissed.

"I play you perfectly whenever I feel like it. Because no one wanted you as a child you, as an adult, are desperate to find acceptance in any way possible. So my schedule for pleasure is simple: I throw at you a few kind comments to place you in the mood, then, as you believe in this compassion, I switch to an aloof image to make you upset so that you provide me my satisfactory sex." Itachi said.

Kisame was silent for a long while. "Why don't you just tell me you like it rough?" He asked lightly.

"I like to see how easy it is to destroy a person's mind." Itachi smiled.

Kisame stared at him, his breath heavy with bitterness. He ground his teeth viciously as he squinted his eyes. He was upset, but not at Itachi.

He was angry with himself. Angry that he was weak enough to be determined to find sympathy in others, to want to be loved.

As much as he hated it, the truth was out there. Although, he felt lucky that the truth was known only by one…

Probably the only one to ever look at him and see someone they could bear to have in bed, let alone near them. He was glad to have at least that.

Kisame left his gaze unfulfilled. He lowered his sight and twisted onto his side towards Itachi. Calmly he lifted his arms and embraced Itachi closely, burying his face into the Uchiha's hair.

"We do need to be more careful about that Sannin…" Kisame sighed.

_It's best to ignore emotions… they're useless in battle._

End

------

Emo Kisame? Nah… just sad.

In my perverted view this story did not have enough sex. :O

And not enough emotion.

Eh, we need more Itachi x Kisame


End file.
